


Waiting

by Rikerbabe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Waiting can be hard to someone who has held onto a dream for so long. Kaecilius has held onto the dream that you would join him at Kamar-Taj as his soulmate, but you never came.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Dansk available: [Venter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657115) by [Rikerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe)



> Just popped into my head this morning as I tried to work on another project. Guess the Kaecilius muse just wanted to be heard over the others today...
> 
> Gives a peek into his heart and soul which _isn't_ all black like the film showed. I think he's still human deep inside....call me a sentimentalist at heart, OK?

I've waited for you....for so long now....why haven't you come?

I've spent my time here at Kamar-Taj with The Ancient One, training and waiting for you. You promised to join me here, for eternity as my soul mate...my mate for life, but you never came. The years have passed like centuries and still, I wait for you. Each morning I wait patiently at the main gate, hoping to see you walk through but by nightfall, it is obvious that you didn't come. The others have told me that I waste my time, sitting here at the gate day after day. But I ignore them and continue to sit there hoping with each beat of my heart that you will come through the gate to me.

The nights are unbearable, my bed lonely and cold. I ache to hold you, to know that you were here with me. Winds whisper their song, but I cannot hear it over the beating of my heart. My nights are filled with dreams of you, as I last saw you before I came here to prepare the way for you...for us to become one as we promised to long ago. The Ancient One has been a silent witness to my pain but has refrained from saying anything to me, while she watches my struggle to adapt to my life here without you. The others with whom I train have told me to forget you, that you will never come to join me here. I refuse to believe them, holding on to the hope that I've had for so long in my heart.

My health is beginning to fail, and so is my hope that you are the one who will walk beside me for the remainder of my existence here on this earth. I fear that I will die without knowing your sweet presence here with me at Kamar-Taj. The Ancient One is most concerned about me, and that my passing will only cause you great pain. She has seen you in many of her visions, and that you are unsure about joining me here. Don't be afraid, my love. There is eternal peace here that you have been seeking all of your life, and I will help you to see and feel it. You only have to come here to find it, to find me waiting for you.

Please come, my love.....please.........


End file.
